Allura's Rival (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
Back in the Smurf Village, Eska and Spiro were watching as a small group of Smurfs came to admire Allura. As she flipped her light blonde locks in a Smurf's face, Eska rolled her eyes. "Great," She grunted, "Another Smurfette who's gonna tug at those Smurf's heartstrings! Man, some Smurfs are easily swayed I'll tell ya what." "Yea," Spiro agreed, "But I still like Smurfette! I just think she's so nice!" "Yea, Smurfette is one of the nicest people I know," Eska commented, then pointed to Allura, "She, on the other hand, is...well...pretty nice, but she's so vain and flirtatious! I mean, what if she stumbles upon Benny?! She could easily trap his heart in her manicured prison of Self-Keeping and Rage!" "Woah there, Nellie," Spiro calmed her down, "Allura is just being herself. Besides, what are the odds that ''another ''Smurfette will outcharm her?" Meanwhile, Salome was out in the forest, looking for the village. When she couldn't find it after a while, she grunted and kicked a stone into a tree. "This is hopeless!" Salome slumped on a rock, "How am I supposed to find the village now?!" Suddenly, she heard humming and followed the sound to a Smurfberry bush where Clumsy was gathering berries to take back to the village. A smirk appeared on her face as she came up with an idea. As Clumsy picked out one final Smurfberry, he heard the crying of a Smurfette nearby him and decided to check it out. When he saw her, her cobalt blue locked swayed with her head. "Oh, boo hoo!" She cried, "I am so lost! Lost I tell you!" Clumsy walked over to her in sympathy, "I can help you ma'am!" As Salome's face lit up, Clumsy started to sweat. She was beautiful. Salome smiled, "Oh, you can? How nice of you!" She stroked his cheek. Clumsy gulped, "Uh...my name's Clumsy. But, try not to get too attached. I have a girlfriend back at the village." Salome fake smiled, "Oh, how I would love to meet her! And the other males of the village! I'm..." Salome thought hard about her name, then perked up, "Sal...lena!" "Nice to meet you, Salena!" Clumsy beamed, "Follow me! Oh, and if I trip, make sure to catch me, K?" As they made their way to the village, Salome noticed that the rocks, bushes, and stumps blocking it were just a portal leading to the village. She looked around at the other Smurfs and smirked. She had found her way to the village. "Hey, everybody!" Clumsy called out to the Smurfs, "Look who I just met!" The Smurfs looked over and dropped everything. What they saw was the most beautiful Smurfette they've ever seen. They rushed over to her side, lovestruck, and immediately introduced themselves. "H-hi, madam," Handy blushed as he handed her some flowers, "The name's Handy. If you need anything fixed just ask." "What's up, beautiful?" Hefty flexed his muscles, "I'm Hefty, the most eligible Smurf in the village!" "The name is Painter, and you are a masterpiece!" Painter bowed. Eska and Spiro looked at each other in surprise. Another female Smurfette? And all of the Smurfs like her more? Allura watched as her admirers went towards Salena. Filled with jealousy, she marched towards Salena, "Hey! Who do you think you are?!" "Just a beautiful damsel-in-distress saved by this handsome Smurf," She put her hands on Clumsy's shoulders. "Well, first of all, Clumsy belongs to my younger sister," Allura pulled Clumsy out of Salena's grip, "Secondly, You can't just barge in her and be more beautiful than I am! That's just illegal!" "It's not illegal to be beautious, hon," Salena flipped her hair, "It's just genetics." "Are you saying my genes are ugly?!" Allura shrieked. "Well, if the shoe fits," Salena smirked. "Alright, you know what?!" Allura narrowed her eyebrows, "You just made a new enemy, girlfriend! I'm the alpha when it comes to beauty, and you are just in my way! So, if you excuse me, I'm going to find ways to make myself more beautiful than you! Hhmp!" And off Allura went, leaving Salena in the dust. Previous Next Category:Allura's Rival chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story